G3
by Gharilraey
Summary: Saling mengejar dan saling membunuh. Pada akhirnya kematian begitu pantas untuk mereka semua. Yaoi dan Yuri. All member Super Junior, OC, cats akan bertambah... KyuSung.


**PROLOG...**

Suaranya tertahan di ujung tenggorokan.

Bibir yang terbuka sedikit menutup dengan cepat, rahang wajah mengeras menandakan amarah telah meliputi diri. Mendengus tak suka ini bukan masalah tentang siapa yang akhirnya menyerah karena akhirnya pun JoongWoon tahu jawabannya. Dari awal pendekatan JoongWoon sudah mengatakan bahwa itu keputusannya mau bertingkah bagaimana pun tapi jangan salahkan JoongWoon jika berhenti untuk bertahan, JoongWoon sejak awal tidak akan pernah menggenggam bungan mawar dengan erat karena membuat dirinya terluka sama seperti hubungan yang di jalani.

Menarik nafas dalam JoongWoon harus membuang amarahnya sejauh mungkin. Memainkan Hp dengan rahang wajah yang masih mengeras, permainan game COC terasa lebih membosankan dari pada biasanya, menyebalkan. Apa cinta itu begitu merepotkan? JoongWoon tidak menyukai semua ini. Memperbarui pertahanan di wilayahnya -COC- mata itu bergulir melihat pemandangan yang sama di meja dekat pintu masuk. Lihat betapa sempurna orang itu bermain peran, memuji, mengecup, mengusap, semua di lakukan sesuai yang di pikiran. Ck, menyerang pertahanan musuh lebih baik dari pada melakukan hal menjijikan seperti orang itu.

"Perasaan itu membuat kita lemah."

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya, senyum mencapai mata menjadi pemandangan begitu di kenal JoongWoon.

"Aku tahu."

JoongWoon mengeluarkan game yang di mainkan, tatapan matanya kali ini jatuh pada wajah cantik gadis di hadapannya. Bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini cukup tidak biasa terutama dengan _'kelompok-nya'._

 _"_ Peringatan pertama dari penguasa ke-14 untuk mu."

"Aku hanya sedang bosan dengan kegiatan monoton kita."

Kali ini senyuman itu terlihat begitu mengerikan, mereka berdua memiliki tipe cukup sama dari semua hal tapi bukan berarti itu menjamin segalanya.

"Maka akhiri dan selesaikan semuanya."

Pelayanan Cafe datang menghantarkan minum bercafein itu ke arah mejanya. Setelah pelayan pergi gadis bersurai coklat mencicipi lalu berdecak sebal. Pasti gadis ini akan mencela lagi seperti kebiasaan sejak lahir gadis itu.

"Tidak enak."

Benar bukan bibir itu hanya bisa mencela apa pun di luar Cafe langganan mereka.

"Berhenti mencela..."

"Berhenti untuk menyakiti diri sendiri."

Kali ini JoongWoon sukses terdiam tanpa bisa berkata, ya JoongWoon memang menyakiti diri sendiri dengan bertingkah seperti sekarang. Duduk diam di dalam Cafe sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya bermesraan dengan orang lain tanpa peduli bahwa JoongWoon merasakan sakit di tempat yang seharusnya tidak berdenyut tersebut, karena sejak awal bukankah mereka tidaklah memiliki hati? Atau kehidupan? Terutama detak jantung. Menikmati kopi dingin miliknya, mata sekelam langit malam beradu pandang dengan warna mata coklat kemerahan milik gadis di hadapannya.

"Ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan lagi?"

"Ada pesta besar di adakan perusahaan Cho semua bangsawan yang tersisa di undang dan kau tahu apa artinya.."

"Ya."

"Kekasih mu itu pasti akan datang..."

"Apa kamu begitu bahagia melihat ku seperti ini?"

Tangan berkulit putih porselen itu mengusap wajahnya penuh kehati-hatian seakan JoongWoon adalah seorang yang rapuh seperti kaca. "Itu hanya pemikiran mu."

"..."

"Aku orang pertama yang begitu bahagia mendengar mu menjalin sebuah hubungan dan orang pertama yang merasa marah melihat keadaan mu seperti ini."

JoongWoon belum sempat berkedip saat bibir gadis di hadapannya menempel tepat di bibirnya. Sebuah kecup singkat membuat keadaan sekitar hening melirik kearah dimana kekasihnya berada tangan itu menutup pemandangan matanya. Kecupan itu berdurasi lama sebelum terlepas begitu saja dan mendapati tempat di mana kekasihnya berada kosong.

"Bersiaplah."

* * *

G3

Kim JoongWoon (Yesung), Cho KyuHyun, _All member Super Junior,_ OC, cats akan bertambah berjalannya waktu.

(KyuSung)

 **WARNING! Adegan tak ada pantas banyak terjadi, kata-kata menjijikan bakal tersebar. Yaoi & Yuri, Incest. **

**Ret! M**

 **Chapter I: Pesta Manis di Manor Cho**

TBC

* * *

Mau Lanjut? Silahkan beri review...


End file.
